Deathstroke
Originally an accomplished soldier in the United States Armed Forces, Slade Wilson was chosen for his distinctive service to take part in a covert experimental super-soldier program where he was subjected to mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, healing factor and stamina. After his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own-and then allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. Slade has become known as Deathstroke the Terminator, with the name of the Terminator being his original alias though Deathstroke was added soon after. As Deathstroke, he has rapidly gained a reputation as one of the entire world's deadliest mercenaries. Biography Military Experimentation Slade Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces and held the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, healing factor and stamina, although the experiment was claimed to be a failure later on. Though much of the file was redacted, it appeared that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances were not specified. He had taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat made him a formidable opponent. Meta-Human Mercenary Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, and specialized in high profile assassinations. FBI files linked Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less was known about his domestic activities. Additional skills included weapons expert, demolitions expert, close-quarters combatant, and ambush techniques. Deathstroke was armed with multiple weapons, and was considered an expert with edged weapons, firearms, and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics included an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Physiology: '''Amongst his most notable abilities are him rapidly regenerating from fatal wounds, limited immortality and a degree of enhanced strength & mobility. His other ability is the fact that his brain capacity has been enhanced by an exponent of nine, meaning he has the brain power of nine human beings combined. This allows him an enhanced intelligence & enhanced reaction time. Abilities * '''Martial Arts: He is also a powerful martial artist who has the combat skills to make Batman utilize his complete combat skills, in order to come close to Deathstroke's level of fighting. Batman also prefers to quickly take him down rather than fight him in hand-to-hand combat, thereby implying that Deathstroke's skills are somewhat greater than Batman's skills. He is also a extensively military trained marksman, swordsman, tactical expert & weapons expert.Category:Villains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Meta-Humans Category:Military Personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Wealthy Category:Ninjas Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Anarchist Category:Spies Category:Injustice League Category:Secret Society Category:United States Military Category:United States Army